Real
by Muselina Black
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo, Cho por fin encontró alguien que la hace sonreír de nuevo. Y lo mejor de todo, es que es real. Esta historia participa en el reto "Eternos secundarios" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso es de Rowling, yo sólo me meto a jugar un rato._

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Eternos secundarios" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_Esta historia es, en cierta forma, una continuación de mi historia "Seguir adelante", en la que se cuenta cómo Cho conoció a Will, el chico muggle con el que se casará algún día (en mi canon mental). Así que escribí algunos momentos de su relación, y eso, me divertí mucho._

**Real**

_"El amor es la poesía de los sentidos." —Honoré de Balzac_

**Gusto**

El primer beso fue en una callecita de Londres, afuera de un bar. Estaba nevando y Will se acercó para quitarle unos copos de nieve del cabello. Antes de que pudiera alejarse, Cho le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le plantó un beso.

Llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin hacer nada tan impulsivo como eso. Pero no se arrepintió ni por un momento. Los labios de Will tenían un dejo a alcohol, pero muy leve. Más que eso, eran dulces. Aunque Cho no sabía si era porque ella esperaba que lo fueran o porque así eran en verdad.

Tampoco le importaba. Llevaba semanas preguntándose qué sabor tendrían los labios del chico muggle que había logrado que la vida le sonriera de nuevo. Will la aferró de la cintura y la besó de vuelta. Cho no recordaba la última vez que alguien la había besado así.

—Wow. ¿Y eso? —preguntó él.

—Alguien tenía que hacerlo, ¿no?

**Tacto**

Will se afeita cada tres días. Cho sabe cuándo le toca porque su cara está rasposa y le pican los labios al besarlo.

—¿Y si me dejara barba? Esto de afeitarme es un coñazo.

Ella le acaricia la cara y se maravilla una vez más de las pecas que le cubren el rostro. Nunca ha visto a nadie con el pelo tan oscuro y tan pecoso.

—Me gusta cómo te queda así, de tres días —musita ella, escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su novio.

—El otro día me dijiste que te raspé toda la cara al besarte.

—Sí, pero te ves guapo así.

Will sonríe y la estrecha con fuerza. Los mejores días son los que los dos pueden pasar juntos, mientras él escribe y ella lee esos libros tan divertidos con las portadas que se mueven. Los magos sí que saben diseñar libros.

—¿No tendrás algún hechizo para dejarla así?

**Vista**

Los ojos de Will se le hacen muy divertidos, porque a veces le parece que cambian de color. A ratos se ven verdes —verde como de bosque—, y a ratos, azules —un azul oscuro, como del fondo del mar—. Es cosa de la luz, pero a ella le parece que tiene algo de mágico. A veces piensa que por eso se encontraron, que algo en su magia llamó a Will.

Es una cursilería y ella lo sabe, pero a veces las cursiladas tienen su propia gracia.

Ahora él está escribiendo, con una copia gastada de _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_ sobre el escritorio. Cuando lo descubrió entre los libros escolares de Cho, le pareció que había encontrado un tesoro. Ella se lo prestó para que investigara para una historias, con la condición de que no diera demasiados detalles, que no era cosa de hacer peligrar el estatuto del secreto por una novela infantil.

**Oído**

Con todas sus cosas buenas, Will no era perfecto. Por ejemplo, cantaba fatal. Cuando lo escuchaba chillar en la ducha —con efectos de guitarra incluidos, por supuesto—, Cho temía por sus ventanas.

Pero no se lo diría. Porque aunque en realidad fuera un desastre como concertista de ducha, a ella la divertía mucho escucharlo. Cantar mal era parte de él, como el cuaderno con tapas de cuero que llevaba a todos lados, o su ensalada de pasta improvisada cuando no había más cosas que cenar. O sus ojos que cambiaban de color. O sus comentarios al caminar.

Sus desafinaciones, el nunca acertar a una nota, y sus solos vocales de guitarra, eran parte de lo que lo hacía real. Ella se había pasado tantos años pegada a una ilusión, que algo real era siempre bienvenido.

Will era real.

Aunque quizás sí podría insonorizar la puerta del baño. Sólo por el bien de sus tímpanos.

**Olfato**

—¡No entres!

—¿Por qué no? También es mi cocina —protestó Cho, cruzándose de brazos al otro lado de la puerta—. Quiero un vaso de agua.

—Dame un minuto —dijo Will. Poco después, abrió la puerta.

El olor a comida recién preparada se extendió por el departamento.

—¿Estabas cocinando? Pensé que íbamos a pedir Tai?

—Quería hacer algo distinto, ¿no te gusta?

—No sabía que supieras cocinar. —Cho cogió un vaso de uno de los muebles y lo llenó de agua en el fregadero.

—Es uno de mis talentos ocultos, ¿sabías? Bueno, en realidad, sólo seguí la receta que me dio mi hermana al pie de la letra.

—Huele estupendo.

—¿Verdad que sí? ¿Quieres probarlo? —Will le ofreció una cucharada del estofado de camarones que se estaba cocinando a fuego lento.

—Claro. —El joven acercó la cuchara a la boca de su novia—. Merlín, ¡es delicioso!

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Cho?

Cho no lo dudó.

* * *

_Queda pendiente contar cómo Cho le dijo que era bruja, pero les puedo contar que no fue demasiado trauma para Will. Lo juro._

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
